


Buttercup

by Tortellini



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Says "Hmm", Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is So Done, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jaskier | Dandelion Backstory, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, Name Changes, Names, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Jaskier named himself. Geralt is unamused.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Buttercup

"You want to know something I think is nice?" Jaskier mused one day, half to himself and half to the imposing, frightening-looking man sitting on his right side. Geralt sighed. It was a long suffering sigh by now.

"...no."

Jaskier, like always, ignored that response and continued.

"I chose to name myself after the buttercup, the charming and humble flower that blooms in meadows and at the side of the road."

Wait a second. Something made Geralt actually pause for a moment. Something about all of that didn't quite make sense, didn't fit with the others. "Buttercups are poisonous."

Jaskier was suddenly leaning against his arm, batting his eyelashes, and Geralt stiffened his shoulders slightly, his cheekbones turning a light pink. 

"You say the sweetest things, Geralt, really!" Jaskier said. 

Geralt sighed again. 


End file.
